


El despertar de nuestro infierno

by freshlytyped



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlytyped/pseuds/freshlytyped
Summary: El orgullo es el mayor de los pecados.Del orgullo nacen las demás faltas.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	El despertar de nuestro infierno

**Author's Note:**

> El AU que les dejo aquí se me ocurrió hace tres meses, en la madrugada, después de no dormir por dos días.
> 
> Etiqueté con mpreg porque el Omegaverse tiene mpreg, y... No sé qué acabo de escribir.
> 
> ¿Disfruten?

Lilith está bien. Ella está contenta junto al humano por el cual lo dio todo. Lucifer, por tanto, debería sentirse bien, pero no. Su cabeza duele como a uno le duele una resaca al ser despertado por la fuerte música en los parlantes del ruidoso vecino. Allí, en sus sienes, agujas punzan, figuradamente, y no gracias al Todopoderoso. 

Sus pasos indebles se dirigen a la salida del palacio. Se sostiene de las paredes, su mano afirmándose a duras penas de la superficie. Con su mirada nublada, jadea, jadea como lo haría un animal muerto de sed. 

El calor sube a su rostro, haciéndole complicado respirar, y suelta un gimoteo desesperado desde el fondo de su pecho. Su principal prioridad es salir de allí, estar lo menos cerca posible del príncipe. Le fascinaría ir a un lugar frío para olvidarse de las circunstancias.

En su miserable huida, el sonido que emitió fue percibido por él. Su sola presencia azota su poco equilibrio, y su cuerpo febril colapsa sobre el piso alfombrado de uno de los corredores del castillo del que necesita salir. 

Diavolo parece enfadado. Su imponente figura, su figura digna del terror que le tiene en ciertas ocasiones y muy en el fondo, le bloquea el paso. 

—Estrella de la mañana —empieza, cruzado de brazos, viendo al ángel caído retorcerse. El dolor en su cabeza se ha propagado a su vientre bajo, y escoce. Similar a lo que imagina que deben hacer las garras de Su Majestad en la carne, así es como se siente —, ¿a dónde piensas que vas? 

A pesar del dolor, el cambio de temperatura lo está tomando desprevenido. Un aroma a cáscaras de naranja quemadas y fuego salvaje es lo único que su olfato capta, y antes de contestar, que es lo que corresponde, está jadeando de nuevo. 

—Señor Diavolo, ¿cómo es que usted…? 

Apenas alcanza a formular la pregunta cuando el príncipe demonio está de cuclillas, hundiendo sus garras en su cuero cabelludo para forzar la posición hasta que su barbilla queda alzada, los dos viéndose fijo. Lejos de disgustarse, Lucifer gime. 

—Porque me estás llamando —es su respuesta —. Oí tu quejido, y vine a ayudar. No puedo dejarte pasar solo tu primer celo. 

Diavolo está complacido. El terror en los iris carmín de su adoración, del demonio que amó desde que era un ángel, le infunde un gran gozo que niega ocultar. 

— ¿Celo? 

De alguna manera, la temperatura solo sube, y ahora, teniendo una explicación, se niega a creer que es tamaña necedad. Entre sus piernas, todo se humedece. Diavolo se relame, sus fosas nasales reaccionando a una fragancia peculiar, la fragancia que Lucifer expele. 

—Aaah, ¿no te sientes vacío? ¿No quieres aliviar la falta? 

Su mano, antes entre sus hebras oscuras como la noche, desciende a su mejilla, la que acaricia con delicadeza y adoración únicas. Las palabras descosen las costuras de la cordura del caído, quien con sus manos se aferra al antebrazo ajeno, reaccionando a lo que se le pregunta en un efecto tardío que parece haber empeorado su estado. 

—Mi… Mi Señor… —le llama. Su lengua es apretada por sus dientes, prensada para evitar las humillantes súplicas que retumban en su pecho. Ante cada leve caricia, aunque parezca imposible, su temperatura sube. Siente que morirá. Morirá intoxicado por el azufre de Su Alteza, por su esencia que parece salida de una terma volcánica. 

— ¿Qué sucede? —incita a que responda, haciendo descender sus dedos, raspando sus garras en la tersa piel blanquecina, de porcelana, de su amante antes prohibido. Sonríe, fingiendo una inocencia que le queda. Tal dios cruel, tal semejante a su padre, provoca el delirio del orgullo encarnado. 

Sobre la alfombra burdeo, en un corredor del palacio, los ojos un día azules de quien nombraron al inicio «Luciel», impresos de lujuria carmín, escanean su nueva vida. Acepta su nuevo nombre, sin vacilar. Es Lucifer. 

Sus guantes de cuero rechinan en el agarre que ejerce sobre unos musculosos brazos bronceados, tatuados por runas, quizá en tinta, quizá en veneno. Al renacido no le interesa mientras pueda probar el calor de las llamas que deshacen a los pecadores. 

—Mi Señor… Toma hoy a tu siervo, y haz de él lo que te parezca conveniente —se doblega, haciendo un esfuerzo admirable, y la mirada que le dedica desde su posición hace a tan imponente demonio temblar —. Por favor, Señor Diavolo. 

Sin tartamudear, Lucifer acepta que es así como se llama, y es aquí, entre los brazos de un futuro rey de lo decadente, lo impúdico y lo tabú, una deidad que lo tiene encadenado mediante un contrato, donde pertenece.


End file.
